


Low and Behold

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Band!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was the typical bad boy around town.  </p><p>He wanted to make a new routine, to finally move on with life.</p><p>All it took was a certain guitarist, Niall Horan, to give him the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low and Behold

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I described Niall [http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_med6p3GfyM1riolebo2_500.gif],  
> and this is how I described Zayn [http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcizq9CrIt1ru8npj.png].

Zayn Malik was a normal kid, really. He didn’t have many talents— well, unless you would count his ability to hold in smoke for as long as he could. He was a senior in high school, because he flunked last year; which he did by choice, because he didn’t want to leave quite yet, though he wouldn’t admit that he’s actually intelligent to anyone. He’s a bad ass, and everyone knows that. It doesn’t matter what grade you’re in or what clique you’re a part of; everyone knows Zayn Jawaad Malik.

He likes it that way, likes for people to know who he is. He likes the way they look at him when he passes in the hall. Everything comes easy to him, which is actually why he’s bored of doing his usual routine. That’s how this happened. That’s how Harry Styles ended up crawling over to him on his bed and pouting his lower lip. Zayn and Harry had been friends for years, and are quite honestly friends with benefits, though they don’t label it. 

“Come on. You’ll love ‘em, Z.”, Harry’s deep tone drawled. Zayn shrugged his shoulders some and tilted his head back, resting it on Harry’s pillows. ”You’ll never know unless you come see them. You’re the one who said you’re bored, so come on. What’s the worst that can happen? It’s just a concert.” The raven-haired bloke chuckled. ”For starters, I could die. If not that, I could go deaf.” Harry huffed before crawling over Zayn’s body and pressing his small arse against the slight bulge in Zayn’s boxers.

“I promise you’ll like them. They’re really just a cover band, but all the songs they cover; I know you like them.” Zayn rolled his eyes before placing his hands on Harry’s thighs and rubbing over the soft skin gently. ”And what’s that saying? Oh— Don’t fuck with the originals.” Harry rolled his eyes before leaning down and lightly nipping at Zayn’s neck. ”Come on. I don’t wanna go alone. I’ll give you all my spliff.” Zayn’s eyes widened before turning to look at Harry. ”Spliff gets handed over before we leave.”, was all Zayn managed out before their lips collided against each others. 

~~

Today was the day. It was the night of the concert. He groaned, already regretting his decision to attend. The only reason he kept his promise was because of the spliff he would be getting in a few hours. That’s the thing about their friendship. It got started because Harry would sell it to Zayn. Harry always had alot, and tonight, he was going to have alot. He slid on his dark jeans, though they continued to hang quite a lot. He hated when they were pull up the way Harry had them— he liked for them to hang low. He didn’t bother with a belt, figuring they wouldn’t fall off of him. Zayn tugged on a solid white t-shirt and covered it with a black leather jacket. 

He looked in the mirror and moved the small amount of gel through his hair, making sure the blonde streak was perfectly molded over the raven-colored locks. He quickly brushed his teeth before sipping onto the mouth wash. He sloshed it around in his mouth a few minutes, then spit it into the drain of the black porcelain. Zayn slipped his wet tongue over his slightly-chapped lips, turning them a deeper shade of rose before grabbing the cologne and spraying it over his body.

He made the final touches to his outfit when he heard a loud knock on his front door. Zayn had his own place, which was the best investment he had ever made in his life. It was Harry without a doubt— it was obvious by the loud pounding on the door. Zayn pulled on two dog tags, but flipped them under his t-shirt. He stepped into some shoes before slipping his wallet and phone in his back pocket and leaving out of his front door. 

Harry seemed to check him out for a moment before nodding. ”You look suitable.” Zayn rolled his eyes and shoved him toward the car. ”You couldn’t have shaved your face?” The raven-haired bloke raised his eyebrow some before bringing his hand up to brush over the facial hair speckled over his skin. He looked back over at Harry as he got into his own dark 1968 black mustang. ”Don’t piss a fit because you can’t grow any.”, he noted as Harry got into the car as well. ”Whatever.”, the curly-haired bloke grumbled. 

Harry could drive, that’s how he got to Zayn’s place; they just preferred taking Zayn’s car places. ”So, this band.. Who’re they?” Harry seemed pleased at the question as Zayn pulled out of his driveway. ”They’re this upcoming band from Europe.” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”I’m assuming you know everything about them?” Harry didn’t need to answer, because everyone knew he was the stereotypical fanboy. ”The drummer is Josh and he’s from London. The guitarist is Niall and he’s from Mullingar. The keyboardist is Miley and she’s from America originally, but she’s been living in London since she was eight. The lead singers are Eleanor and Louis from Doncaster; they’re twins.” 

Zayn shook his head at how Harry just couldn’t seem to shut up about the band. He had been telling him small snippets about everyone since he agreed to go to this concert. He looked over at Harry when he reached a red light. ”You’ve yet to tell me their name.”, he pointed out matter of a factly. Harry waited a moment before chuckling. ”I always just assume everyone knows. Gray Iguana.” Zayn legitimately slammed onto his break, causing them to jerk under the selt belts. ”Please tell me you’re lying.” Harry shrugged sheepishly. ”They are trying out different names, Z.” 

Yep. This was going to be one long ass night.

~~

They had only been waiting outside for thirty minutes, but Harry was already getting impatient. Zayn always had a good bit of patience, so he didn’t mind waiting. Harry on the other hand— he just wouldn’t have it. Before Zayn could do anything, Harry draped his long torso over the bar and was talking to one of the security men. Zayn sighed and stood up, walking over to the curly-haired bloke.

“You don’t think you could get us in?” The security man looked around a bit then looked back. ”I don’t know. I could get in trouble for that.” Harry made sure to move his tongue as slow as he could over his plump lips. ”Well, I’m Harry and that’s Zayn—”, he looked over at Zayn then back at the man before being sure to drawl out his next words more than usual, “—And I’d love if you’d risk getting in trouble for me.” The security man obviously was falling into Harry’s trap, because Zayn caught him biting onto his lower lip and gulping slightly. 

“Well, Harry.. I’m Liam and I’m not sure that’s a great idea.” Harry smirked some at Liam, “I’d do anything to get in now. It’s chilly outside, I might get a cold if I stay out here for another three hours.” Liam seemed to trail his eyes down the front of Harry, draped over the rail, before looking back at his eyes. ”Like what?” Harry smirked more and leaned further, moving his lips to hover over Liam’s ear and whispered something into his ear before leaning back. Zayn wasn’t sure what was said, but he had a hint just by how red Liam’s face became. It only took a few more minutes before they were snuck into the building.

Zayn watched as Liam walked back outside before looking over at Harry. ”So, what did you whisper?” Harry looked over at him before looking forward as they walked over to where the V.I.P. people were getting food. ”A gentleman never tells.” Zayn smirked, “Yeah, but whores do.” 

And yes, Zayn did deserve that hit in the balls.

~~

Zayn looked over at Harry and sighed. He was bored and the concert didn’t start until another hour. He looked around at the other people in the seats before shaking his head. Not his kind— at all. They were on the second row, which didn’t shock Zayn at all. He stood up before looking down at Harry. ”Imma go smoke.”, he muttered to Harry as he seemed to be busy chatting with a local fangirl. 

He walked away from his seat and made his way out of the concert room. He walked along the halls, hoping to get to the back of the arena. He looked up as he saw a large sign that read ‘EXIT’. Zayn shrugged before exiting out of it. Yep, back of the arena. He walked over to the large metal box, that he assumed had something to do with the air in the arena, and jumped up to sit on top of it. Zayn pulled out his wallet and pulled out a joint he had previously rolled. All he had in his wallet was joints, a lighter, a credit card and his license. 

Zayn put his wallet away after getting his lighter and flicking it up, lighting the end of the paper. Zayn put his lighter into his pocket before bringing the unlit end to his lips. He parted his full lips, moving the paper to slip between them. He took in a small drag before leaning his head back and letting the smoke fly out into the air. He smiled at the way it seemed to dance in the wind. 

That’s how he stayed for about ten minutes. Just taking small drags and blowing them up into the air. He was laying back on the box at this point, but then he heard footsteps. Zayn sat up and looked around before spotting a male figure with a hoodie over his head. ”Uh. Hey?”, Zayn said hesitantly. The figure obviously didn’t notice his presence until he spoke, because they quickly looked up and their eyes looked like a deer that got hit by a truck. Zayn made a strange look at them before shaking his head and taking another drag and letting the smoke come out in small circle rings. 

It was only a few drags later that he saw a shadow beside the box. He looked over and noticed the figure, which was definitely a male, standing there. ”Uh. Did you want a drag or something?” The male looked at him for a second before taking his hood off of his head. ”Sure.” Blonde hair was scattered over his light brown locks. He had bright blue eyes, now that his pupils went back to normal size. He hopped up onto the box beside Zayn and held out his hand. Zayn handed it over to the boy before looking up into the sky. 

“So how’d you get dragged here?”, Zayn asked casually. The blonde chuckled some as the smoke fell from his lips. ”I go wherever they take me.” The raven-haired bloke nodded some before taking the joint back and taking a drag of it again. ”My friend forced me to come. Said he couldn’t come alone and promised me spliff for it. If it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t be here.” The blonde nodded some. ”Don’t like the band?” Zayn snorted some. ”Never heard them sing, and I regret hearing their name. They need to work on that for me to even consider listening to them.” 

The blonde chuckled at his response before looking up into the sky. Zayn wasn’t sure of the time, but he figured the hour wasn’t near ending yet. ”So what’s your name?” The blonde took a drag from the joint before letting it blow up into the air as they both laid back on the box. ”Niall. You?” Zayn smiled some as he watched the stars in the sky become more visible. ”Zayn.” Niall smiled some before gasping when a shooting star shot across the sky. ”Did you see that?!” 

Zayn chuckled some, “Never saw a shooting star?” Niall shook his head quickly. ”Better make a wish then. But don’t tell anyone or it won’t come true.” Niall sat quiet for a minute before turning to look at Zayn. ”Why can’t you tell anyone?”, he asked curiously. Zayn shrugged his shoulders as he let out a laugh that scratched at his throat from the spliff. ”Just the rules of the wishes, Blondie.” Zayn didn’t actually believe in the wishes nonsense, but he still would make a wish each time he got the opportunity. Each wish was always just a random thing, nothing serious. Though he wouldn’t admit that his wish was to see Niall again; knowing he needed to be going back inside to Harry. 

“What time is it?” Zayn looked down at his phone before looking back at Niall. ”8:45.” Niall’s eyes went huge. ”That late already!? I’m going to be murdered!” He quickly hopped down from the box and Zayn sat up to look at him. ”They don’t even come on for fifteen minutes.” Niall laughed some and shrugged, “Trust me. I should have been back fifteen minutes ago.” Zayn shrugged and hopped down from the box. ”Well, bye then.” The blonde looked at Zayn and gave him a smile, the raven-haired bloke finally seeing that he had braces before Niall ran off. Zayn shook his head and took the last drag before squishing out the bud with his shoe on the concrete. 

~~

After walking around the entire building, because the door he used to go out was locked, he finally got back into the building. The band was coming on in less than ten minutes and Zayn was trying to get inside as fast as he could. He was sure that Harry was going to kill him when he got back in there. Zayn quickly made his way down to the second row and shuffled in. He gave Harry a smile when he looked at him harshly.

“Where the fuck have you been??!” Zayn shrugged nonchalantly. ”I was getting married— what the fuck do you think I was doing?” Harry rolled his eyes before shaking his head. ”You should have came back sooner. I got worried and almost had to miss their entrance so I could find you.” Zayn gave Harry a bright smile, “But now you don’t have to do that so be happy, Hazza.” 

Harry sighed and hugged Zayn before turning back to the stage as the lights flicked out and the stage lights began to move across the stage. This is the thing Zayn lived for. The feeling of adrenaline whipping around a stadium and the sound of a drum got louder and louder. A spotlight flicked on, showing —Josh, right?— on the drums. The crowd went wild. Next the spotlight flicked on, showing Miley on the keyboard. There was hollering, though the ones for Josh were louder— probably just because he was a male. Miley was rather attractive, he decided. She had short blonde hair and a nose piercing, so she stood out to him.

The spotlight moved around in circles before landing on the guitarist —Holy fuck is that— Niall. Zayn’s eyes tripled in size. There was no way. No way that the guy he was smoking with is in this band. He bad talked the band right to the guitarist!! Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off Niall, even when the twins came up from under the stage and began to sing. 

Niall wasn’t as skinny as Zayn, but he wasn’t large or anything— Zayn was just small around. He had on a pair of black jeans, which he wasn’t wearing fifteen minutes ago. He had a pair of white and red Supras and a black guitar strap to hold up the golden-wooden electric guitar over the front of his body. He had on a white t-shirt with a circle patch on it. The short sleeves were rolled up a little, showing the red that was under it.

It took about three songs until Zayn was finally able to look away from Niall. He looked at the twins a bit, deciding that she had nice legs and he had a nice arse. They weren’t half bad, if he were honest. He expected much worse because of their name— which he deeply hoped they would work on. Zayn couldn’t stop himself from singing along to the covers he knew as the concert dragged on. That’s when they played the song.

Of all songs to cover, they chose Zayn’s favorite song. Teenage Dirtbag. 

He watched as the group changed singers per verse, and complimented the drummer in his mind. His mouth went dry when Niall was singing a verse. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he walked along the catwalk and his fingers moved over the strings of the guitar. Zayn didn’t want to admit how mesmerized he was at that moment. It got worse, though. He looked up and noticed Niall looking down at him. 

Their eyes locked as Niall sung the words, 

“.. How does she know who I am

And why does she give a damn about ..”

Zayn felt a shiver go down his spine, and it must have been obvious because Niall winked and let out a laugh away from the mic and walked away. It was because he was high. That’s what it was. There was no other reason. Zayn didn’t get flustered and he didn’t get nervous. Ever. Maybe he laced his joint with something and forgot. Well, that’s what he’d tell himself at least. 

The rest of the concert went by rather well. Zayn tried keeping his eyes off of Niall, though he would peek ever so often at him. He hated himself for it, though. Seeing the sweat roll down from his temples as his face turned shades of rose was too much for him. Zayn decided about ten minutes before it ended that he was going to find Niall before they left. So when they announced this was their last song, Zayn took off. He told Harry he had to piss. Harry argued that there was only a song left, but Zayn left anyways. 

He took off running to the hall and made his way back to the back exit and left out. He looked around before deciding to go left. He snuck around the corner before finding the tour bus. There was a security man out there already, so he wouldn’t be able to get too close to the actual bus. Though, he got as close as he could and hid behind a truck. It was only about thirty seconds later when the large doors opened and their accents echoed into the air. He knew he only had a few seconds before he’d lose his chance. 

Zayn didn’t actually know what he wanted to say to Niall. He just knew he didn’t want to go on and not know for sure it was Niall he met. It wasn’t likely that it was someone else, but it was definitely possible. Worst case scenario, he made it all up in his mind. When he heard the thick Irish accent in the air, his head shot up from behind the truck. ”Why didn’t you tell me?”, he yelled out. All the band quickly turned to look in the direction of the American accent. All but Niall looked confused. ”You didn’t ask.”, he hollered back.

He didn’t seem to want a chat, because he didn’t stop walking to the bus. There was a security man going to him, so he knew he was running out of time. So he did what any logical man would do— run from security. ”You didn’t get pissed when I critisized you!”, he yelled. The blonde barked out a laugh before leaning against the tour bus and watching Zayn with an amused smile on his pale features. ”You gave me free spliff.”, he shouted back. It made sense to Zayn; everyone wanted free spliff. 

Zayn couldn’t run anymore. He wasn’t an athletic guy, and he didn’t want anything else. He just wanted to make sure he did in fact smoke with Niall and then he was able to go find Harry again. ”What’s your last name?”, Zayn yelled before taking exhausted breaths as he stopped running and held onto his knees for support. ”Horan.” 

Zayn nodded some before looking at the security guard and back at Niall. ”More free spliff if you come to my car.” The blonde smirked as he looked at Zayn before looking back at Josh. Josh’s face was unreadable at first glance, but there was a small look in his eye that made Niall nod. ”Don’t touch him, he’s fine.”, he said to the security guard. Niall walked over to Zayn, who was still dubbled over and laughed. ”Someone needs to get fit.” Zayn slowly looked up at Niall and smirked, “Wanna help me?”

Niall rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. ”Just give me the free spliff.” Zayn laughed before taking his hand and standing straight then pulling him off in the direction of his car. He pulled off his leather jacket as he noticed fans around and made Niall put it on. He moved his fingers through Niall’s hair, making it look more brown than blonde. He instructed him to just look down as they made their way to Zayn’s car. Both boys quickly slipped into the car before the doors were locked. 

Zayn had never been happier for illegally tinted windows in his life. He reached in his backseat, under the middle seat before placing the bag full of previously rolled joints onto the middle console. ”Take as much as you want, as long as you don’t take all of it.” Niall chuckled. ”I’ll only take a few. You’re really just gonna give me them for free?” Zayn laughed some, “Well I slightly lied. You don’t have to pay, but you have to smoke with me in here first.” 

Niall laughed and shrugged before leaning back on the seat and reaching for his radio. He poking at the numerous buttons as Zayn reached for a joint and lit it with his lighter. He smiled some as Nirvana played out the speakers. ”It’s a mix CD.”, Zayn mumbled before bringing the joint to his lips. He took a drag of it before holding it out for Niall. Instead of grabbing it, Niall just brought his lips down and took the drag while Zayn held it between his fingers. 

Zayn watched him as the smoke spilled from his lips. He knew how baked the car was going to get from keeping the windows up, but he didn’t care. He was still slightly buzzing from smoking a little over an hour ago, so he wasn’t really thinking logically. This wasn’t on Zayn’s usual agenda, which is why he did it. Zayn was determind to make life interesting again. 

He took a drag again before turning his head to blow the small circles onto Niall’s cheek. The blonde broke out into laughter before taking a drag himself and doing the same. That’s how the first joint went. Laughing and smoke. The car was so full of smoke that there was a haze over his eyes. He lit another joint easily, and that one went the same. It wasn’t until the third that Zayn had lost all self control. He was just high. He was alive, and that’s how he liked to be. 

Zayn loved being this high, because he couldn’t think for himself. He had the tendency to over think, so he loved when he couldn’t think. He took a long drag before holding the drag away from Niall and blowing it out into the smoke-filled air. ”Oi, gimme tha’ spliff, pretty boy.” Zayn looked over at him and cracked a smile. Their eyes were both insanely red, but they didn’t care. Zayn shook his head saying no before smirking. He took a large drag before signally for Niall to come closer.

Zayn leaned over and pressed his lips to Niall’s. He didn’t have to do anything, because Niall knew what he was doing. He parted his lips and allowed Zayn to blow the smoke into his mouth. Niall made a sound, Zayn wasn’t sure if you could call it a moan or not, but it definitely seemed like Niall liked it. Zayn pulled back and took another drag before repeating the action. This time, allowing his tongue to dart out and slowly move against Niall’s tongue as the smoke enters his mouth. This time the sound was definitely a moan. 

Zayn bit onto his lower lip before moving the bag of joints and crawling into the backseat. He took a drag and leaned forward to Niall. The second Niall’s lips found his, Zayn pulled him into the backseat with him. Niall straddled his lap slightly as the smoke entered his mouth. The blonde pulled back, allowing his back to slightly arch as he let the smoke blow up into the air. He looked back at Zayn and smirked. ”You’re going to get me in so much trouble.”, Niall murmured. 

Zayn smirked, “You’ve already gotten me into trouble.” Zayn used his free hand to push Niall to him and crash their lips against each other’s again. He began to massage their lips together before pressing the tip of his tongue to the crease in Niall’s lips. He parted his lips and Zayn’s tongue was greeted immediately with Niall’s tongue. His mouth tasted of weed and a faint peppermint, while he smelt of sweat and cologne. Zayn never thought the smells and tastes combined would make him so mesmerized. 

Niall moaned into the kiss before pulling back, “I knew you were going to make me pay for this weed, you little whore.”, he joked with a lazy smile. Zayn chuckled before kissing down Niall’s neck. His lips latched onto a bit of his pale, sensitive skin behind his ear. He began to suck onto the skin roughly, causing an immediate reaction from the guitarist. Niall rocked his hips down as he let out a whimper. 

Zayn smirked against his heated pale skin before sucking even harder; to be sure a small oval would be left in his lips’ wake. Niall let out another moan before pulling his neck from Zayn and smirking down at him. He shook his head slightly before leaning down and pressing his lips to Zayn’s collarbone above his shirt. That was enough of a sign for Zayn to rip off his shirt. Niall’s eyes lit up brightly as he stared down at his tattoos. He seemed to shiver just by looking at them before leaning down and latching his lips onto one of Zayn’s tattoos. He sucked onto the inked skin harshly before moving his lips and doing the same to another. 

Zayn never would admit how much it turned him on when someone sucked on his tattoos, though he knew that Niall now knew because he was sitting on his lap. Zayn involuntarily bucked his hips upward when the tip of Niall’s tongue trailed over another tattoo before sucking onto it. Niall liked causing a reaction from Zayn, so he moved down and looked at the ‘ZAP’ on Zayn’s forearm. He looked at it for a moment before his tongue trailed over the outline of it.

Zayn’s back arched off of the old leather slightly as Niall’s tongue moved over the ink on his skin. He tried to bite back a moan, but failed when Niall bit onto the skin before sucking on the words. He couldn’t decide what was hotter about it. The fact that Niall was sucking on his tattoo or the fact that he could feel Niall’s metal braces against his hot skin. Zayn pulled Niall’s face up to his and kissed him aggressively. The kiss was heated as the smoke moved around the car. He rubbed the bud of the joint out on the ash tray in his car before turning all his attention back on the blonde straddling his lap. 

Zayn’s fingers moved up and threaded through Niall’s hair as his eyes scanned down, admiring the blonde wearing his leather jacket. ”You’re fucking attractive.”, Zayn breathed into his ear hotly. Niall laughed with a smirk on his face before pulling off the jacket and his shirt and tossing them in the front seat. He pressed his bare chest against Zayn’s and pressed their lips together again. Zayn played with his soft blonde hair with his fingers as their tongues battled for dominance. It was quite obvious neither was going to give up on wanting dominance, though Niall eventually gave in. 

Zayn rewarded him by sucking Niall’s tongue into his mouth and scratching at his scalp. Niall rocked onto his lap through the kiss before he pulled from the kiss and moved his lips to Zayn’s ear. ”I think you owe me a little something— before I go.”, he breathed into his ear. Zayn shivered before nodding very slowly. ”What do you want?” He could feel the braces on Niall’s teeth as he smiled against his ear; his stomach twisting violently. “I want you to put those pretty little lips that you can’t keep shut to good use.” 

The raven-haired bloke’s eyes doubled before he nodded, a slight whimpering leaving from his lips involuntarily. Zayn flipped the two over so Niall was against the seat. Zayn unbuttoned and unzipped Niall’s jeans as he kissed onto Niall’s hipbones. Niall bit onto his lower lip, only moaning when Zayn lightly tugged onto his happy trail below his belly button. 

Niall lifted his hips slightly, allowing Zayn to move the material over his arse. He looked down at Zayn as he moved the jeans down his legs and off of his ankles. He bit harder onto his lower lip as Zayn’s mouth pressed kisses onto his inner thighs as he spread his legs a bit. Niall tilted his head back against the leather when Zayn’s lips molded around his tip over his boxers. He threaded his pale fingers into Zayn’s perfectly constructed quiff and got a grip as Zayn began teasingly sucking onto his tip. 

Zayn wasn’t a whore, but he definitely knew what to do. He could count on one hand how many people he had been with, but he never got with someone only once. Plus, he was always told that he was great with his mouth. His tongue massaged against Niall’s tip through the thin material, smirking as the material grew wet from his spit and Niall’s precum. 

Zayn knew when to stop teasing by how hard the person pulled on his hair, so when Niall yanked a little harder; he pulled off of the boxers. Zayn moved the boxers down and off Niall’s pale legs before pressing the tip of his tongue to Niall’s anklebone. He slowly trailed his tongue up Niall’s leg as he looked up at him. He smirked before sucking onto his inner thigh roughly. Zayn moved his mouth to right above Niall’s hardened shaft and hummed, smirking at the way Niall whimpered. 

He brought his mouth to hover over Niall’s member and slowly dragged the flat of his tongue up the bottom side of his length. Niall’s eyes clenched shut as he let out a small moan. Zayn picked up his member at the base as his tongue slowly swirled around the tip. Zayn looked up at Niall as he felt him pull at his hair and smirked when he saw Niall opening his eyes to look at him. Zayn slowly moved Niall’s tip over his slightly puckered lips before slowly opening his lips and sucking on the very tip. 

Niall let out a moan before slowly moving his hips up, causing Zayn to take his entire tip into his mouth. Zayn smirked around his tip before sucking roughly and using his free hand to press down onto Niall’s hip so he wouldn’t move. Zayn stroked his base a bit as he worked at his tip before moving down and sucking more of Niall’s length into his mouth. He continued to stroke at the bit that he didn’t have in his mouth. He wanted to make sure he could take all of Niall, so he had to work himself up to it. 

Zayn’s tongue moved around Niall’s width as he slowly moved his head up and down, but not too far. Once he was certain that Niall wasn’t going to buck his hips upward, he moved that hand down and rubbed at his inner thighs. He smirked around his width at the way goosebumps covered Niall’s thigh at his touch. Zayn slowly pulled his mouth off of Niall’s length and looked up at him. ”Oh now you want to be quiet? I saw you on stage, blondie. You’ve got a pretty mouth, use it.” 

Zayn winked at him before moving his mouth to Niall’s left nipple. He took it between his lips and massaged his tongue against it before sucking on it. After a few moments of Niall whimpering, he swapped to the other one. When he was satisfied with Niall’s volume, he moved back down and pressed Niall’s tip to his lips, but didn’t take it between them. ”Oi. Come on.”, Niall’s voice raspier than when he last spoke. 

Zayn smirked and shook his head slowly side to side to say no. Niall tightened his fingers into Zayn’s hair and whimpered. ”Fucking stop being a little bitch and do it. Don’t act like you’re only doing it for me. You fucking want it, so fucking do your job, God Damnit.” Zayn’s lips fell a bit ajar before he slowly nodded. He bit onto his lower lip hard before parting his lips and taking Niall into his mouth again. 

The raven-haired bloke couldn’t tell you why sucking someone off was his favorite thing, but it’s the only thin he’d rather do than sex and he wasn’t completely sure why. Never the less, he moved down farther and took half of his length into his mouth at once. Niall seemed to like this as he moaned incoherent words. Zayn smirked around his width as the next song played onto his CD. If he was honest, he completely forgot he had music on. He was too focused on Niall to remember there was music playing. 

Zayn hummed around his shaft as ‘My Own Worst Enemy’ by Lit buzzed into his ears. ”I know you can fucking take more than that in your mouth. Fuck. Come on.. Please”, Niall moaned out a beg. He moved down farther, taking more of his length into his mouth. He moved his hands down past Niall’s shaft and curled his fingers around his balls. Zayn lightly squeezed onto the skin, smirking as Niall let out a squeaky whimper. He began to bob his head up and down, now deep throating Niall as he closed his eyes. He moved his fingers a bit more before moving his hand to his lips on Niall’s shaft. 

He pulled up and sucked onto his middle finger before taking Niall’s member back into his mouth, biting back a chuckle at the way Niall whimpered saddenly when he pulled off of it. He moved back to deep throating him and slowly rubbed the tip of his middle finger against Niall’s entrance. Zayn circled his finger around the tightened muscle as he sucked down hard onto his member. He slowly pushed his tip in, causing Niall’s back to arch and his hips to buck upward, “o—OH!”

Zayn gagged around his shaft, but didn’t pull off of him. He used his free hand to hold down Niall by his lower stomach. He slowly pulsed his fingertip in his entrance a bit before moving it a bit more in. It was obvious this wasn’t Niall’s first time, but it was also obvious that it had been a while for Niall. He was tighter than Zayn thought he’d be. ”God.. fuck.. You’re doing so good… MMmm..”, Niall moaned out in betwen breaths. Zayn sucked on his length, letting his tongue lick up and down the throbbing width. 

He slowly pushed his finger farther inside of Niall and bent in his finger. ”OH FUCK. RIGHT THERE.”, he shouted loudly. Zayn smirked as he began moving his hand forward and back, allowing his fingertip to continually hit against his sensitive spot. Zayn moved his hand from Niall’s lower stomach and onto his jeans. He began to palm himself roughly as he bobbed his head up and down quickly. 

Just having Niall between his lips was enough of a reason for Zayn to cum. His stomach twisted, though he wouldn’t get up until he could hear the sweet moans he knew Niall would give. He moved his hand quicker, adding more pressure onto Niall’s sensitive spot as he sucked violently around his member. He pushed down enough so that the tip of his nose was pressed against Niall’s lower stomach as he sucked roughly. ”Fuck fuck fuck. so good… god damn— shit.”, Niall moaned out of breath. 

Zayn pulled up a little, but not much. He looked up at Niall with large eyes, taking in the image above him. His mouth was open as he tried to breathe, though the smoke made it difficult for both of them. His braces were shining proper as his eyes were only open by a small crack. He watched as Niall looked down at him through his eyelashes. His hair was askew from when he had been messing with his hair before and his entire body was covered in small rose patches. Niall’s entire body had a sheer coat of sweat covering it. Zayn had never seen anything with such beauty.

This only motivated him to go faster and harder than before, causing Niall’s back to arch up higher and him to moan out louder. If he weren’t mistaken, he was nearly screaming. It was only pure irony at the next song Zayn heard playing throughout the car. ’Teenage Dirtbag’ by Wheatus. The song was definitely one that would now forever remind him of this night. 

It only took a few more moments before Niall yanked so hard on Zayn’s hair that he was yanked off of his length and would definitely have a small bruise on his head tomorrow. Zayn looked up at Niall as he slowly rubbed his finger onto his own jeans as Niall took his own shaft into his hand and began to stroke himself roughly and quickly. It was a bit uncoordinated, though it was because of the marijuana in his system. Zayn caught what he wanted to do, though it took him a moment. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

Zayn let out a whimper as Niall let out a scream, “FUCK! YES! SHIT— ZAYN!!”, and the sticky liquid shot over Zayn’s cheekbones, lips and eyelashes. Zayn slowly wiped it from his eyelashes so he could open his eyes then licked Niall’s shaft clean. He knew it was overly stimulating Niall, but he didn’t care much. He suck down his entire length, revelling at the noises Niall was making. He slowly pulled off of his length with a ‘pop’ before looking up at Niall with wide eyes. 

Niall bit onto his lower lip as he tried to get his breathing stable again. ”God damn you look good like that.”, he muttered in his thick accent. Zayn smirked before slowly slicking over his lips and swallowing was was there. Niall placed his palm on Zayn’s jawline and slowly wiped his thumb over Zayn’s cheekbones, collecting the cum. The blonde pressing his thumb to Zayn’s lips. The raven-haired bloke eagerly accepted Niall’s thumb into his mouth and licked over his slightly-salty skin greedily. 

Niall bit his lip so hard he was sure the marks would be there tomorrow. He slowly pulled his thumb from Zayn’s lips and smirked. Zayn bit onto his lower lip and crawled up onto Niall’s lap. He crashed their lips together, their tongue immediately going wild against each others. It seemed as if they had missed each others tongues and were trying to make up for lost time. Zayn grinded his hips down against Niall’s thigh, to get himself off. 

The blonde was eager to help, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and grabbing onto his covered arse. Niall helped to guide Zayn’s hips as their lips never parted. Zayn moaned into the kiss as his fingers pulling at Niall’s hair. It only took a few minutes before Zayn was shamelessly cumming into his boxers. Their lips parted as Zayn pressed his forehead to Niall’s shoulder and tried to collect his breathing. Niall slowly rubbed over his back as he did so.

Zayn looked up at Niall and bit onto his lower lip. ”Your band is going to kill you.” Niall chuckled and kissed onto Zayn’s lips once. ”Your friend is going to kill you.” For a fleeting moment, Zayn nearly freaked out about Harry not being here, until he remembered that Harry remembered where he parked so he wouldn’t have thought he left him at the arena. Zayn slowly slipped off of Niall’s lap and watched as Niall struggled to put his clothing back on. 

The blonde reached in the front for the bag and grabbed a few joints, stuffing them into his jean pockets. Zayn watched Niall before he turned back to him. ”Will I ever see you again?”, Niall said slowly. Zayn looked at him for a moment before cracking a smirk, “Probably not.” Niall tilted his head slightly to the side, “Why not?” The raven-haired bloke chuckled. ”Shitty band name.” The blonde rolled his eyes as he reached for the door. ”You’re gorgeous, Pretty boy.” Zayn crawled to him and gently pressed their lips together one last time, not parting for an entire two minutes. Zayn whimpered as he pulled away. 

Niall smirked some as he got out the car. ”You’re not so bad yourself, blondie.”, Zayn called out as Niall shook his head and winked before walking away. Zayn sat there for a moment as the smoke began exiting out of the car door before he realized Niall left the door open and he was shirtless. He reached out to shut the door when a hand stopped it from shutting. He slowly looked up, where he was face to face with Harry, who had a bright red nose.

Zayn opened his lips to explain, but Harry shut the door and opened the passanger front seat and got in. Zayn scrambled to put on a shirt and attempt making sitting in his own cum feel comfortable before crawling back in the front seat. He turned down the volume of the music a bit before slowly locking the doors and reversing the car. It was awkward, Harry not speaking. He wasn’t exactly sure how long Harry had been standing outside, so he wasn’t sure what to tell him. Right before he went to speak, Harry finally did. ”And you call me the fucking slut.”

~~

Life went on. Zayn didn’t hear from Niall and he didn’t say much about it to anyone. It had been about two months and Zayn honestly didn’t care. He was a great shag, and yes he felt more accepted than he ever did in his entire life— but that didn’t mean he was secretly holding in all of his feelings, right?

Zayn sighed as he sat in English IV, for the second time in his life and dragged his pencil in circles on his paper. He enjoyed English, but he didn’t want to listen to a lecture. Though, it didn’t take long before the lecture was over and his teacher was handing back their essays. It was a thirteen page essay on something that changed your life forever. Zayn didn’t let anyone read the essay, and the title didn’t give away anything either. 

He waited patiently before the essay was set down onto his desk. Zayn picked it up and looked at it, opening it up to the last page. The last line of the essay read, ‘So I guess all I needed was cheeky Irishman to make me realize there is a reason to live, because I’ve never felt as alive as I do now before that night.’, and in big red letters read ‘97 A — I’m so glad you’ve finally decided to show me what you’re capable of!’.

Zayn smiled and bit down onto his lower lip. He closed the essay in his arms when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He made sure Mrs. Gray wasn’t around before slipping it out and looking down at the new message once he unlocked his phone. 

‘So it turns out your friend got a little friendly with a body guard of ours and exchanged numbers, so I found yours.

Been thinkin about you a lot, actually. 

Guess who’s at the arena tomorrow? Meet me there in 20 to talk?

-Your Blondie xx’

Zayn felt his heart beat faster than before. He looked over at Harry and hid his phone. ”I knew you were the slut.”, was all he said before looking back down at his phone. He took a deep breath before smiling. Zayn was ready to move on with his life, and that’s why Niall entered it. Niall was the new piece to Zayn’s puzzle that connected to a thousand more pieces. Niall was the heart beat he was missing. 

He slowly typed back ‘Can’t wait.’ before clicking send and slipping his phone back into his back pocket. Harry didn’t have to ask, because he’d apparently been getting close to Liam and knew what was going to happen before Zayn even got the test. He looked down and bit his lip as he set his essay down, the cover page showing to everyone. 

A solid black page with the words ‘Low and Behold’ written in silver.


End file.
